


Hurt

by Xenogou



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 01:46:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14606478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xenogou/pseuds/Xenogou
Summary: THIS HAS MAJOR SPOILERS FOR INFINITY WAR! IM WARNING YOU NOW!-When someone leaves your life whether, by force or free will, another takes their place to help you feel whole again.





	Hurt

**Author's Note:**

> This HAS SPOILERS, please be warned and I won't feel bad for you if you didn't read this message.  
> I love these two boys so much and I had to vent out my feelings so here you go. Female pronouns are used and relationships are to be platonic unless you envision them romantically.

He stared at the ground, where the remains of Groot laid. His best friends last words replayed in his head again and again. The words haunted him along with the image of Groot fading away.

_“Dad…”_

Rocket felt his heart shatter again as he let out an inaudible sob.

He fell to the floor and curled in on himself as he shook with quiet sobs, his arms wrapped around his middle in a futile attempt to comfort himself.

He cried for the fact that he had lost Groot again.

He cried because he had a gut feeling that the other guardians were gone too.

He cried because his worst fears had come true.

He was truly and utterly alone and there was nothing he could do about it.

\--------------

 

She stood next to Okoye, still reeling from the sight of T’challa fading away before her own eyes. The man that took her under his wings, the man who had given her a home, the man who took her in when her world was going to shit turned to dust right before her.

She left out a whimper and fell to her knees, grabbing fistfuls of what remained of him, frantically hoping this was all some sick joke, a prank from Shuri, anything but his death.

She couldn't stop her sobs, they racked through her body as she sobbed violently. Her body shook with each release new fresh tears as they fell down her face, soaking the dirt floor beneath her. Her knees getting numb as she kneeled over crying.

“No, No, No, No, T'Challa come back, he can't take you away from me!” She mumbled to herself, fresh tears rolling down her face in droves.

Okoye looked at the young girl and wanted to comfort her but she herself was having an ordeal to just stand up on her own two legs, she doubted she could bring the comfort the girl needed.

She knew no matter what she said, nothing would make the girl feel better.

She swallowed the knot in her throat then turned on her heel to walk to Steve, to see what the course of action should be now.

The young girl was in her own world, recalling memories and her time with T'Challa in vivid memories.

 

* * *

 

_“You know, you are a pain in the ass right little one?” T'Challa said to the young girl that had jumped on his back._

_“Oh I know, you love me anyway. You would've dropped me if you didn't.” The girl spoke, wrapping her arms around his neck, being careful to not cut off his airflow. On reflex, his arms supported her legs and gripped her tight so she wouldn't slip off. Always the protective type._

_“Sometimes I do wonder if I love you or not.”_   
_T'challa said, smirking to himself when he heard the offended gasp that left the girls mouth. He could feel her stare into the back of his head._

_“Excuse me? If you don't love me, I can always go to the better Udaku aka Shuri.”_   
_The girl said, playfully bitter. She knew that no matter what, she would love this man to death and probably beyond that and that the feeling was mutual. He couldn't get rid of her even if he wanted._

_T'challa chuckled, the noise rumbling throughout his chest. Such a child but all the more endearing._

**_“Ndiyamthanda omncinci, ungalokothi ulibale loo nto_.** _**”** T'Challa mumbled to himself while smiling softly as he felt the girl mush her face against his neck. Stealing the warmth that always seemed to roll off him in waves._

_She had once told him that only he could make her feel so safe enough to trust him with anything and everything, that she loved him. His heart felt warm recalling that memory._

_“You know I don't know Xhosa yet! What'd you say?” The girl murmured into the crook of his neck, her body fighting to stay awake. She always did find odd places to fall asleep, one of her favorites being on T’challa._

_“Nothing little one. Quiet now, you need to rest. I'll walk you to your room, not like I have a choice anyway.” he chuckled softly, walking towards the direction of the girl's room._

**_“Will you stay with me?”_ **

**_“Always.”_ **

 

* * *

 

The girl looked up from the ground, her tears finally subsiding for the moment.

“You lied you fucking...you fucking asshole.” She whispered as the memory faded.

 _ **“** **Nceda ubuyele** **T’challa.”**_ She croaked out.

She choked on her tears, even more, her vision staying clouded til she heard another sob close to her. She knew T’challa wasn't the only one taken by Thanos but the sob still shook her. She hadn't realized there were still other people around her. She had assumed everyone was making their way back to one another to form a game plan.

She opened and closed her eyes furiously in an attempt to stop the tears. She had grown tired of crying, she knew T'Challa would want her to be strong and she would have to be, for herself and him.

Her ears pinpointed the sound of the other person sobbing and what she saw broke her heart even more.

A raccoon that had tagged along with Thor, was crying by himself on the ground clutching his friend's ashes just as she was clutching into T'Challa's.

She couldn't let him suffer alone, god only knows how hurt he was and the only person he had known as now dead. He looked so defeated and lost. He reminded her how T'Challa had looked after he lost his father. The sadness weighed down on her even more.

A part of her told her to mind her own business but another part of her told her to go hug him, he truly needed it. After debating with herself whether or not to, she inhaled then exhaled and pushed herself off the ground, slowly getting to her feet and regaining the feeling in her legs.

She slowly stumbled her way over to the raccoon, partially because she didn't want to scare him and partially because she had almost no energy to walk faster.

She made her way over to him and knelt again next to his side. She brought a hand up and gently placed it on the crown of his head. A tear falling down her cheek till it fell off and hit the ground.

 _ **“I'm so sorry.”**_ She whispered.

 

* * *

 

Rocket’s first thought was to attack whoever had touched him, whoever had decided to bother him after he had lost his best friend but part of him couldn't care anymore, he felt numb so he stood to stare at his hands that held the last remains of Groot.

His ears picked up the voice of a young girl and her words.

“I'm so sorry.” The girl whispered towards him.

Her voice held so much sorrow, so much agony and she was so young, _just like Groot_.

He sniffed a little, trying to clear his nose in order to be able to breathe better before he tried to speak.

“What're you saying sorry for kid?” He stuttered out, the words taking almost all the energy out of him in one huge wave. Her hand was warm, giving him comfort. The gentle strokes of his fur helped to soothe him.

It reminded him of when they had defeated Ronan. When he held a stick that came from Groot when he first died. Drax has comforted him then and Rocket let out a quieter sob. He missed his family already despite how many words were left unsaid between them all. He may never see them again and he felt a shudder go through him, how stupid was he, to not say goodbye?

He finally looked up at the girl and blinked his tears away as best as he could.

“You didn't do anything kid, don't apologize.” He spoke clearer this time around, his voice rough and scratchy, using one hand to rub his face, trying to soothe his stinging eyes.

They locked eyes and they both felt their heartbreak for one another.

The girl lifted her hand off of Rockets head in order to open her arms for a hug, hoping and praying that he accepted it.

On normal circumstances, he would rather die than get hugged by anyone but he needed comfort, he couldn't handle this weight anymore and plus, what did he have to lose?

He got up and got closer to her before he collapsed into the girl's arms, shoving his face into the side of her neck. He was clutching onto her clothing, trying to anchor himself after the emotional trauma he had been thrown into.

The girl pulled the raccoon closer to her, cradling him as they silently embraced on the ground.

She stroked his back as he clung to her, shaking silently and was seeking for comfort on a strange planet he clearly had been from but was alienated from as well.

She started to hum a Wakandian lullaby that T'Challa would sing for her when she was upset. She did this to seek comfort for herself but for the being in her arms and to her surprise, it worked. He has stopped shaking and started to breathe deeply. He slowly fell asleep against her.

It warmed her heart to know that he trusted her enough to sleep or maybe he was just exhausted but either way, she was happy he had found slumber, she doubted she'd get any herself.

She rested her cheek on his fur and rested her eyes for what seemed like forever til a gentle hand touched her shoulder.

She lifted her head up to see Thor standing above her, looking at her with a great sadness in his blue eyes before he cleared his throat in order to speak.

“Come now princess, we must make our way back to the capitol.” He spoke softly, he had not seen the girl since he left three years ago and noticed how she had changed from a child to an adult.

He remembered her smile but all he saw now was a stoic look on her face, his heart broke but didn't say anything, he wouldn't bring it up now.

The girl slowly nodded and moved to get up while cradling Rocket to her chest.

“Do you want me to take him?” Thor nodded his head towards what he deemed ‘rabbit’ that was resting on her, he was stronger than the young girl and he apprehensive that she could walk with the extra weight.

Rocket’s resting body tensed as Thor spoke, his subconscious making him grip tighter on the girl.

The girl quickly shook her head no, she was too scared to let go of him because as silly as it sounded, he made her feel safe, something she needed after the battle and the loss of T'Challa. She gripped him tighter and felt Rocket sigh in relief, nuzzling deeper into the warm surrounding him.

Thor nodded his head and turned around to pick up Rocket's fallen gun and rested it on his shoulder.

He gave one last glance at the young girl who held his new friend in her arms, both of them clinging onto one another. He gave her a sad smile and started to walk towards the others who were already beginning to walk to the capital.

The girl glanced down at the man in her arms and let a small sad smile spread across her face.

 ** _“Stay with me.”_** The raccoon mumbled into her clothing, still in a sleep-like daze.

 ** _“Always,”_** she whispered back as she turned on her heel to join up with the others.

**Author's Note:**

> I may write a sequel for this but I doubt this'll get attention so idk. If you did read and you enjoyed, please tell me! Thank you!


End file.
